Eight in One
by Owl 'n Trident
Summary: Alyssa Hunter is not a demigod, yet she can enter the camp and she has the powers of some Olympians. What's more is that she has a secret to hide. And she's sent to Camp Half-Blood by probably the least favourite goddess, Hera. What can Alyssa's arrival possibly mean? BETA reader: TheArtemis (CLAP, PEOPLE, CLAP :D)
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya there people! So...**

**Alyssa: Owl 'n Trident does not own PJO. Obviously. She'd be-**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Alyssa: *pouts* Okay. Enjoy the story. MY story!**

**Me: *Pushes Alyssa away***

* * *

Nice day for a chase.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

_Dearest Gods and Goddesses, if you don't mind, a relative of yours could use some help._

Have I perhaps not introduced myself? My name is Alyssa Hunter. If you've ever seen a girl on the streets running from a dog, a motorcycle, gang members, masked men, and she has long black hair, that's probably me.

And what you're seeing is _just _The Mist.

Anyways, today's "_let's-play-catch-with-Alyssa_'s"challenger is the three-headed dog, Cerberus. I think it came from The Underworld, but I have no idea why Hades would want to hunt me down. So yeah, that thing was at my heels, snapping and howling like crazy. I picked up my pace before I could become Cerber-meat.

I weaved my way through fallen branches and bushes, which seemed to be reaching out for me, tripping me.

Since when did Demeter become my enemy?

I narrowed my eyes as a snake dangled right in front of me from a branch.

_"__Ssssssss. Do not attemptssss to defiesssssss me, Alyssa.__"_

Creepy. A snake can talk. Then again, welcome to the world of Greek mythology.

_Demeter! Help me, please!_

For then I realized that the snake was woven from grass. Its evil red eyes glared at me as it opened its mega and super-smelly mouth at me. It bared its venom-packed fangs. Total show-off.

What had caused Demeter to oppose me?

I have no idea.

Deciding that the snake was also a threat, I took a step back. Big mistake. Cerberus sank his razor-sharp fangs into my right leg. The middle head kept my leg in its mouth while the other two head started to howl and yelp in pride.

Meanwhile, the grass snake was about to strike. At my exposed neck. If it ever sinks its fangs into my neck, I'm dead.

_Demeter! Please! I don't want to be grass-snake kill!_

My prayer was futile.

SNAP! The branch gave way at the same time the snake striked. I ducked. It was the best thing I could come up with.

The snake sailed over my head, slamming into the trunk of another tree with a sickening _THUNK!_

_Yes!_

However, Cerberus was still attempting to bite my leg off. I was so near The Destination now, I couldn't die...

Oh, and did I mention that I was weaponless?

So I was basically hopeless and pathetic.

"Approach with care! Nice dog you have there!" a girl shouted from somewhere above me.

"Thanks?" I growled half-heartedly.

"No fear; Clarisse's here," a brown-haired, brown-eyed girl leapt down from a tree. She studied me with narrowed eyes.

"Are you... Perhaps a daughter of Apollo's?" I asked, noticing her way with rhymes.

"No, you lunatic! Apollo is idiotic. His campers, what a _bliss_; made me like this!" She stomped her foot in frustration.

I made a mental note not to get on Clarisse's bad side. I have a vague idea of what cruel stuff she can do.

"You know, maybe you can help me with the dog," I suggested weakly, as pain began to spread.

"That's for sure; no need to endure," Clarisse grinned slyly, winking as if showing me that _I'm-the-best_. I managed to roll my eyes.

She lifted the spear she was holding and whacked the dog's middle head. The dog gave an indignant yowl and fled.

"This spear is called Maimer; though unfortunately" she gave a small growl, "most call it Lamer."

I tried hard not to giggle. Afterall, the spear saved my life.

"Serious wound, I see. Better get you to CHB," she said, studying the bite marks on my leg.

"CHB?"

"Camp Half-Blood. Demigods are safe from the flood."

"The flood only?"

"No, good grace. From all the dangers we face!"

"Oh. I get what you mean. Wait... What are demigods?" I asked cautiously.

"No more questions, you flea. Let's get you to CHB!"

She pointed at my wound.

"Oh, _that_. Never mind. Just give me a moment and I'll be fine," I replied.

I bent down and started to work magic on my right leg.

"Heal? Bah! Lame power! You're probably _another _Apollo camper. Don't worry, I'll make your world like hell," she said as I placed the last bandage on the wound.

"Uh, thanks. That sounds really appealing. And thanks for the compliment about my power. Anyways, you lost your rhyme curse," I said.

"Of course I did. You piss me off. Now let's go to the toilet."

"Toilet-dunking is really unhygienic, you know," a boy's voice rang.

"Shut up, Prissy! I'm not allowing you to interrupt this time!" Clarisse yelled.

"Prissy?" I asked.

"Percy Jackson. Son of barnacle-beard. Same with you, he pisses me off."

"Oh."

A boy with messy black hair and dazzling sea-green eyes stepped into view.

"Hi, name's Perseus Jackson, just call me-"

"Prissy."

"Shut up Clarisse, no one's talking to you." he turned back to me," You can call me Percy. Nice to meet you."

He stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you too. My name's Alyssa Hunter," I said, returning the hand-shake.

Clarisse rolled her eyes, leaning against a tree.

"Now can we go back to the toilet? This girl needs the welcoming-dunk," she grumbled.

"Welcoming dunk?" I asked slowly.

Percy shrugged, turned and led me deeper into the boundaries. Minutes later, we entered Camp Half-Blood.

"Woah! This is a nice place," I muttered.

Clarisse gave me a 'pat' on the back.

"Sure is, girl. Come on, we'll bring you to the Big House _first_."

Percy nodded in agreement.

"Afterwards I'll dunk your head into the toilet bowl," she continued with much enthusiasm.

I pretty much thought that Clarisse was Percy's girlfriend, from the way that Percy glared at her. But luckily, I did not voice that out, for the next moment, a blond-haired girl with gray eyes came running towards Percy.

"Percy! Where were you?! Chariot race is _tomorrow_!"

She totally ignored me.

"Annabeth, wait a sec. Let me introduce this girl to you. We still have time for preparing the Chariot Race. Annabeth, Alyssa Hunter. Alyssa, Annabeth Chase. My g-i-r-l-f-r-i-e-d," Percy said.

"You missed the 'n'. Girlfried doesn't sound nice, personally," I corrected.

"Oh right," Percy's face was flushed.

Annabeth gave me a forced smile and whispered something into Percy's ear, anxiety written all over her face. I wonder what it's about.

"Sorry Alyssa. Can't be around. We need to talk about something important," he motioned toward Annabeth and himself.

I nodded grimly. I hope Clarisse would change her mind about dunking my head into the toilet bowl.

"You'll be fine," Annabeth assured me. Then she held Percy's hand and they walked away.

"Lovebirds," Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Annoying lovebirds."

I wisely said nothing.

Clarisse silently led me to a house in the camp.

"Big House," she said.

Then we stepped through the door. What I saw nearly knocked the wind out of my lungs.

"Uncle Chiron!" I cried, crashing into my uncle's arms.

Clarisse's jaw hit the ground.

* * *

**Was it good? REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**'Sup readers? Sorry for the late update (yes I know how late this is...) but here it is! :D ENJOY!**

* * *

"Uncle Chiron!" I screamed with joy as I flung myself into his outstretched arms.

"How are you, my dearest Alyssa?" he hugged me back affectionately.

"Fine?" I answered, hesitating a bit.

Clarisse watched from the side, a bit awe-struck. After a few seconds, she recovered.

"What do you mean, _Uncle _Chiron?" she frowned.

I gave a weak smile.

"Uncle Chiron…He's not really my uncle, in case you're wondering. He's more of my father's best friend."

"Oh. Is that all? I thought you were _related_," Clarisse said darkly.

"Well, my dear, we _all _are related in a way, you know," Chiron answered for me. "But what brings you here, my dearest Alyssa?" he asked me politely.

"A monster attack," I answered, "My dad sending me away. Getting a weird pair of shoes with wings attached. He commanded me to wear them and run, and before I knew it, I was flying," I paused for dramatic effect, "actually _flying_."

"The shoes were flying, not you. And your name's Alyssa? You really piss me off," Clarisse snorted.

I rolled my eyes.

"Ah yes," Chiron interrupted. "Clarisse? Do you mind if you give us some…ah…private time?"

Clarisse grunted and stormed out of the house.

"That's better," Chiron continued. "That girl is quite…intimidating at times. But don't you worry. Anyways, Alyssa. Have you discovered your secret yet?"

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What secret?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, how awkward! I would have thought that you knew your powers and secrets before you came."

"Powers?"I repeated.

"Yes, my dearest Alyssa. But it would be best for you to find out for yourself."

"What?!," I exclaimed, "Uncle Chiron, you can't just _not tell me_!"

He gave a nervous shrug and muttered something about demigods and prophecies.

"Can you at least tell me what a demigod is?" I asked, looking for any answers.

"Well, that," he sighed. "I'll leave that to your new friends."

I sighed and turned to leave.

"Oh! Before you go," Chiron rose up from his wheelchair, revealing horse's legs.

"You're a…centaur?" I squeaked.

He nodded, trotting slowly towards me.

"Anyways, before you leave, take this." Chiron produced a star-shaped locket. "It's from your father…and your mother."

"My mother?" I asked, disgusted. "I don't want anything from her!"

"Take it, child. Now, off you go!"

Reluctantly, I took the locket from his hands and dashed out of the house. Nobody ever mentions my mom; not even my loving dad. She was mean, cruel and simply despicable. She left the family when I was merely 2, leaving me to my helpless dad. Dad still loved her dearly; I know that, but I won't forgive her. Even if I had the chance.

I got a better look at the locket. It was shaped like an eight-point star, embedded with flashing jewelries, such as sapphires, emeralds, rubies, diamonds and pearls. It was beautifully made and it made me wonder how on earth my parents managed to afford that.

I nimbly fastened it around my neck, satisfied at the faint clang it gave as the metal fastener collided with the locket. I looked up and found a familiar pair of eyes staring at me.

"Clarisse," I muttered. "What do you want?"

"Come on! No questions. Just follow me!" she ordered.

_Just where on earth is she taking me to?_

* * *

**So...how was it? I know it's more on the short side…but please forgive me :P Oh, and please leave a review~**


End file.
